


Fine Line Collection

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Series: Fine Line [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Coming Out, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Drinking to Cope, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Jason Mraz References, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Not Happy, Song Lyrics, Sunsets, i'm projecting onto roman, idk what to put here, kind of, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: We'll be a fine line
Relationships: Eventual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/ Logic | Logan Sanders, Toxic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/ Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Fine Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623724
Kudos: 18





	1. Golden

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmm i can't stop thinking about this idea so i'm rolling with it.

_Golden, Golden,_

“You know we have to go back at some point, right?” Virgil said softly, still looking at the sunset.

“Yeah,” Roman sighed. “We have class tomorrow.”

“Come on.” Virgil slid off of the hood of the car. “I know for a fact that you haven’t finished that essay.”

Roman sat there for a moment looking at Virgil. The golden light behind him was blinding, making it look like he was glowing. “You know you’re beautiful, right.”

_Golden, as I open my eyes,_

Virgil scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Come on, Roman, let’s go.” When he wouldn’t budge, Virgil groaned. “I’ll drive back to the dorms with you on the hood if I have to.”

“If I get off, will you help me with my homework?”

“Get that nerd you always hang out with to do it.”

Roman frowned. “Logan’s not a nerd, he’s just awkward.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Virgil laughed. “Besides, you should hang out with me more, I’m actually your boyfriend.”

_Hold it, focus, take me back to the light,_

“Yeah,” Roman smiled. “You’re right, as usual.” He joked.

“Damn right I am.”

“Hey, V?”

"Yeah, Ro?” Virgil smiled.

_I’m hopeless, broken,_

“I really do think that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” Roman jumped off of the hood and walked to the passenger’s side.

_Wait for me in the sky,_

“Get in the car, loser.” He gave a soft smile.

“We’re going shopping!” Roman mocked before sliding in. “I’m serious though, I’m really glad you’re in my life.”

_Brown my skin just right_

“Shut up,” Virgil snorted. “Stop being mushy.”

_You’re so golden_

“Alright, it’s only a five-minute drive so you get to be in charge of the aux, but,” Virgil gave him a look as he started driving. “If you pick anything musical theatre-related, I will throw your phone out of the window.”

Roman giggled and put Harry Styles on shuffle.

The drive was short. It was a comfortable silence, but as soon as the car stopped outside the dorms, Roman leaned against Virgil.

_I don’t want to be alone_

“I think I’m in love with you.” Roman whispered.

_I’m out of my head, and I know that you’re scared because hearts get broken,_

“Let’s go.” Virgil looks away.

_I know that you’re scared because I’m so open._


	2. Adore You

_ Walk in your rainbow paradise _

“Is this just another version of us doing anything but our homework?” Virgil snorted.

“Do you really want to do calculus right now?”

“Touche,” Virgil’s cold fingers traveled across his skin, tan shoulders contrasting his pale hands.

“You’re amazing, Virge,” He sighed

_ Would you believe it? _

“I love you.” Roman leaned back on his lap.

_ You don’t have to say you love me _

“I know, Ro,” Virgil said quietly.

_ You don’t have to say nothing _

“I’m like Jason Mraz, I’m your’s.” Roman grinned.

“Stop,” Virgil laughed and pushed Roman off of him. “That is easily the worst thing you’ve ever said.”

_ You don’t have to say you’re mine _

“No, I don’t think I will,” Roman smirked at him.

“Fucking sappy bitch,” Virgil scoffed.

_ I just want to tell you something _

“You wanna know something?” Roman rolled over on his stomach. Virgil hummed.

_ Lately, you’ve been on my mind _

“You’re fucking beautiful.” He sat up.

Virgil just snorted. “Ro, I swear to god.”

_ I’d walk through fire for you _

“Can you just let me compliment you for once?” Roman whined. Virgil just laughed and shook his head.

“Shut the fuck up, dude,” Roman gasped in offense and Virgil stuck his tongue out in return.

_ Just let me adore you _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmm idk how i feel about this one
> 
> yes, i skipped watermelon sugar because i have no idea how to write it

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so, this is going to be based off of harry style's fine line album because holy shit,,, i'm in love with him
> 
> i've actually decided to skip watermelon sugar because he's stated that the song means absolutely nothing and doesn't have a real meaning behind it and i can't write anything saucy so.
> 
> this isn't necessarily going to be very happy, so don't go into this thinking it's going to be happy, so sorry.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @moonjuicewiththeory to bug me about shit


End file.
